Maze devices or labyrinths having a plurality of interconnected pathways have been in existence for a long time. The conventional maze devices have been built with walls and rooms, with hedges, turfs or with paving stones of contrasting colors or designs, or in fields of crops. However, the conventional maze devices are usually permanent structures, thereby not capable of being removably installed on a supporting surface. Such maze devices are not adapted to be installed indoor and/or outdoor at the convenience of the user. Another problem is storage and transportation of the maze devices, since the mazes are not made from light-weight structural units.
Accordingly, what is needed is a maze device that has the advantage of being removably mounted on a supporting surface, is easily transportable, configured from light structural units for providing a plurality of interconnected pathways in a fast, easy, and cost-efficient manner.